Industrial molded case circuit breakers containing electronic trip units are capable of providing a number of accessory functions. One such circuit breaker is described within U.S. Pat. 4,754,247. The electronic trip unit allows a single industrial circuit breaker design to be used over a wide range of circuit breaker ampere frame ratings and also lends to automated assembly of the circuit breaker component parts.
When electronic trip units are employed, currentsensing transformers are required for sensing the circuit current and providing the current signals to the electronic trip unit for processing. When the current transformers are assembled within the circuit breaker case and the printed wire board containing the electronic trip unit is contained within the circuit breaker cover, automatic means are required for accurately aligning the transformer pin connectors extending from the current transformers with corresponding connectors on the printed wire board.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a circuit breaker enclosure consisting of a circuit breaker cover and case, each of which includes positioning means for promoting accurate interconnection between the current transformers in the circuit breaker case and the printed wire board contained within the circuit breaker cover.